The Silent's Thoughts
by Magicians of the Yami
Summary: Drabble. Ginny's thoughts about Harry


I dont own Harry Potter!

(this is just somthing written to pass time and for hw)

-------------

Looking in a mirror, a wild mess of flaming red hair was all I saw. Looking into that face reflected onto that mirror was like looking at a flashback of all my memories that has happened since the day I was born. The past years have not been easy on any one of us, the ones who knew of the Order of the Phoenix. It's been six years since I first met him at platforms 9 and 3/4. When I was younger, before then, I expected "the boy who lived" to be a bigger and bulkier, maybe a more boasting type of person, but he has proved me and may others like me wrong many times. To me, this seemed funny, because after a few brothers-less days, I figured out my crush for him. How long has it been since then, five to six years? It's still embarrassing for me to remember every time I look at him that I liked him for so long, and lack the courage to tell him.

True, after I entered Hogwarts, I filled up my schedule as full as possible, trained for quidditch, even dated a few guys to avoid giving away this feeling, though I suspected that Ron had already told him if he had not seen through the act himself. Other then that, I don't want to seem like those girls that liked him because of what he is, the boy who lived, chattering mindlessly about the latest gossip. Maybe I am like one of them. I have liked him because he was the boy who lived, but next, after I started to know him, I found out what many other wizards don't know and refused to see—he was human. He had emotional ups and downs every day, he still needed to eat like the rest of us, but he did not want the fame. Personally, after a few long years, I think its better to keep a friendship then taking a 98 chance of loosing it or ending up heart broken, I mean, loads of girls here, maybe not Slytherin, has have a crush on him before!

Anyway, most of us know by now that he has asked Cho Chiang to the Yule Ball, and have fancied her for quiet some time already. (Though he DID get turned down because she was going with Cedric already) Looking back into my first year at Hogwarts, I still wince at my stupidity. Writing in that blasted diary and being used like a puppet to harm the ones I'm close to, the one I liked hurt. In the end, I end up with many memories I treasured with him, though the disaster that year was still unforgettable in my mind. The Long story over both Harry and Hermionie at the world cup was the one that wane into the categories.

Had I started playing the sport because of him as well? I hope not. I have vowed not to let anyone change me for what I am, and I refused to be changed by anyone else but myself. Had I changed myself on someone else's behalf without knowing what I was doing? Though I made it on the team (as backup), I still knew he was much better then me at playing seeker. That year, I gained the ability to talk to him as if he was anyone else without stuttering, going red in the face, or having to look away. That year what also the year for the Yule Ball, where I lost my golden chance to go with him as a girl, and not a normal friend. That hurt, at least, my disappointment still tasted sour in my mouth till this day.

I was saved countless times by him, though I have fought beside him and my brother, proof that I was no longer the weaker girl that I was before when I was possessed by Tom Riddle. Later on, I met his Godfather, Sirius Black. My life was slowly spiraling out of my control because we remained close friends, but it was because of that that I learned how to grow both mentally and physically into what I have become today. I learned new spells that we may have never learned from any of our defense against the dark arts classes, new charms, curses, and defenses for the dark times that loomed ahead of the people in my generation. I got new friends, and most importantly for myself, I got to know who I really am. This was both great and scary for me sometimes. Now, my 5th year at Hogwarts, I have been with him for a while now, though I know from the start that my happy times with him were limited from the start, and the times with him would not last, though like before, these memories with him will be treasured be me forever.

---------

yeah... that's it... review if you can?


End file.
